


Lunch Break

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is tired of Brandon Davies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

During the walk, Arthur has to admit that Davies was spot-on when he said it wasn’t a good morning for a bike ride. He keeps his hands wrapped around the meat pies for warmth because, of course, he didn’t wear his gloves.

When he reaches the shop, Arthur’s heart immediately lightens at the sight of Merlin behind the counter, looking cheerful and so much like Arthur was accustomed to seeing him daily in the castle, albeit better dressed, Arthur feels for a moment that he’s stepped back in time.

He pauses in the doorway, staring, until Merlin looks up and meets his eyes, smile widening and reaching his eyes. He finishes up with the customer, who has to clear her throat in order to get Arthur to step aside from where he blocks the doorway.

Merlin’s smile turns fond. “What’s up with you?” he asks, stepping around the counter and holding his hands out for the food. “Arthur, your hands are freezing! You didn’t wear gloves, but you made sure I wore mine this morning!”

Arthur slowly snaps back to reality. He takes a breath, looking at Merlin with disdain. “Well, of course, _Mer_ lin, you have no circulation in those tiny hands.”

Their eyes meet again, and they both burst out laughing.

“I’ll show you _tiny hands_ ,” Merlin promises, just as a sound from the back of the shop draws Arthur’s attention.

“Someone’s still here?”

Merlin winces. “Yeah, Brandon’s in the back.”

Fury erupts in Arthur’s veins. “Not for long.” Before Merlin can stop him, Arthur strides to the back of the store and locates Brandon at a table piled with books.

“My, my, Merlin said you were still hard at work, but I didn’t believe him.”

“Yes, well, it’s quiet here,” Brandon replies after he gets over the initial shock of Arthur’s abrupt appearance.

“It’s quiet in the library, too,” Arthur points out. “We’re closing for lunch, so if you don’t mind…” Arthur stares relentlessly at the man in the manner that once made servants scurry to do his bidding. Most servants, anyway.

Brandon stared at Arthur a moment longer than Arthur thought necessary before rising and gathering his books.

“I’ll just pay for these, then,” he says, scooting past Arthur in the narrow area between bookshelves. Arthur doesn’t budge an inch, his eyes following Brandon’s every step. He is tired of this man’s presence in their lives, and if he has to be exceedingly rude to be rid of him, then so be it.

“You know,” Brandon says to Arthur before moving to the counter, “Merlin’s entitled to choose his own friends.”

Arthur’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t say anything.

He watches Merlin ring up Brandon’s purchases and see him out the door, locking it behind him and placing the Closed for Lunch sign in the window.

Merlin turns to Arthur with a resigned look on his face.

“Was that absolutely necessary?”

“I think so, yes,” Arthur answers. “The man is like mold on the bathroom wall---sometimes you need to use the strongest bleach to get rid of it.”

Merlin laughs at that. “Nice, modern comparison, Arthur.”

He steps toward Arthur, sliding his arms around Arthur’s waist and pulling him close, and Arthur’s heartbeat picks up, cock immediately growing hard as their lips meet. Merlin teasingly pushes his groin against Arthur’s, and Arthur tightens his hold on Merlin’s broad back, growling deep in his throat. Drawing away a little, he whispers against Merlin’s lips.

“All the way here, I thought about having you over the back table.”

Merlin’s tongue comes out to meet his, head tilting, and they kiss deeply, messily. Arthur feels Merlin’s erection growing against his own. He reaches down and kneads Merlin’s arse with his hands, none too gently, and Merlin moans.

They don’t get to their lunch until a good thirty minutes later. Arthur sits on the sofa in the back room, Merlin sprawled over his lap, bare bottom up.

“Don’t get meat pie on my arse,” Merlin says, lazily eating small bits of his lunch, head on the sofa pillow.

Arthur playfully smacks said arse, watching it quiver. It makes his cock stir, tired as it is from pounding into Merlin moments earlier. They’d almost broken the table.

“Do you think Aithusa is scared at home alone for the first time?” Merlin asks, poking another small bite of meat pie in his mouth. “This is so good, by the way.”

“Thanks, and no. I left Aithusa lounging comfortably on our bed, head on your pillow.”

Merlin looks up at that. “What? Why didn’t you put her on her bed?”

Arthur shrugs. “She likes ours better. Oh, and she’s left something for you in her box.”

Merlin sets the meat pie on the floor. “Ugh.” Sitting up, he straddles Arthur’s lap, taking Arthur’s half-eaten pie away from him and putting it on the table. Leaning in, he kisses Arthur softly and thoroughly.

“What was that for?” Arthur asks dazedly.

“I love you, that’s all,” Merlin says. He kisses him again. And again.

The shop doesn’t open for a while.

On his way out the door, Arthur doesn’t see the man watching him closely from two doors down.


End file.
